Research on infectious diseases has been and will continue to be an important component of the PHS-supported research program at the Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPRC). The NPRC program makes available resources and expertise to core faculty and to members of the broader research community who require nonhuman primate models. Recent trends in infectious disease research, including AIDS-related research requiring rhesus macaque models and biodefense/emerging infections research, have resulted in an increased need to service projects requiring stringent containment. At the SNPRC, the lack of BSL-2 space available for housing nonhuman primates on research protocols has resulted in delays that impede our ability to conduct infectious disease, including AIDS-related, research. [unreadable] [unreadable] This application seeks funds to improve the infrastructure at SNPRC by renovation of an existing 3,280 gross square foot building to provide new BSL-2 containment for nonhuman primates. The renovated building will contain three animal housing rooms providing a total of 1,593 square feet of housing space, a 185 square foot procedure room, and associated support spaces, and will remediate current deficiencies of space utilization and traffic movement. The existing heating, ventilation and air conditioning system, which provides recirculated air, will be replaced with a new system providing 100% fresh air. Other building systems, including electrical distribution equipment and wiring and plumbing, both of which date from original construction in 1966, will be replaced and upgraded during the renovation to provide reliable service and adequate capacity. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]